


Rule 34

by Anonymous



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If it exists, there's porn of it. No exceptions.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Rule 34

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/5/2012.

"Hey, Tosh?"

Tosh blushed. "What would you like me to help you with, Owen?"

"I bet there's Torchwood Three porn somewhere out there."

"You're referring to Rule 34, aren't you?"

Owen paused. "Uh…yeah. I just found the Encyclopedia Dramatica article about it the other day."

"When you were supposed to be looking at alien blood types."

"Right."

Tosh typed "Torchwood Three porn" in a search engine. The search took Tosh to rule34.co.uk. Once there, Tosh and Owen slowly went through the gallery. On rule34.co.uk, there were recent pictures of Jack walking around naked near the Hub. Those pictures were the most benign. Other galleries had various members of the team with huge penises, either masturbating with them and ejaculating large amounts of semen or having sex with each other, all drawn by anonymous artists. Tosh and Gwen were not immune from rule34.co.uk either. Their heads were photoshopped onto the bodies of masturbating and naked porn stars. There were drawings of Gwen and Tosh having sex with their male co-workers. There were even photos of the team engaging in an orgy.

"I don't think my body looks like that," Tosh said as she looked at the porn star that was supposed to be her. "I wasn't born a Caucasian woman."

Owen grinned. "I wish all of this was real. Except for your fake body, Tosh. I hope you don't look like that."

Tosh closed the browser down and started a fresh browser window. "That's enough. What else do you need, Owen?"


End file.
